Privat Eiendom
by The Gray-Eyed Girl
Summary: Dinamarca es idiota. Francia un pervertido. Y Noruega no es nada celoso. ¡Feliz San Valentín atrasado!


_**Disclaimer:**_ Nada me pertenece, solo este... ¿Drabble u oneshot? (que ni bueno es) como sea Dinamarca le pertenece a Noruega y viceversa, pero como Himaruya les invento supongo que son de él.

_**Advertencias**_: Ooc, Francia y solo eso, supongo.

_**Nota**_: El titulo significa "Propiedad Privada", y es noruego.

* * *

_**Privat Eiendom**_

Dinamarca es lento.

Muy lento.

Lento, molesto e idiota. Seguramente mucho más que eso, pero no es excusa para que no se dé cuenta de como le mira el francés.

Noruega les odia, a Francia por ser un pervertido que no respeta la propiedad ajena, y a Dinamarca por ser un idiota que no cae en la cuenta de cuando le meten mano. Es un espectáculo que da asco ¿Dónde había quedado España, al que el francés disfrutaba toquetear? Ah, si, recuerda el noruego, uno de los italianos se lo llevó, celoso del pervertido. "_Qué falta de orgullo_" piensa mientras aprieta los labios y relaja las manos que tenia cerradas en puños, si, los celos son una gran falta de orgullo, o, al menos, demostrarlos lo es.

Y no, por si alguien se lo pregunta, no esta para nada celoso, es decir ¿Quien puede estarlo de aquello y por eso? Si, Francia es _aquello_ y Dinamarca es _eso_.

"**Oh, **_**mon Danemark**_**, necesitas un buen amigo**" Y el galo pone la mano en la pierna del danés, quien tiene la sonrisa más idiota que alguien se pueda imaginar pegada al rostro.

"**¿Eh? Pero si mi mejor amigo es Noru**" Idiota, idiota, idiota "**Noru~, ven, Francia quiere conocerte**" Estúpido, imbécil, descerebrado, es obvio que conoce a Francia, las naciones se conocen entre todas.

El 'mejor amigo' del danés le envía una mirada fulminante.

"**Creo que **_**vôtre ami Norvège**_** no quiere saludar al hermanito Francia**" dice con voz lastimera.

Odia que hablen de él como si estuviera demasiado lejos, por Odín, solo esta a dos asientos de ellos, solo con Islandia entre él y Dinamarca, a quien había interpuesto ya que no quería que su hermanito estuviera cerca del francés, y él no quiso estar cerca de Dinamarca porque le distraería de la junta.

Olviden eso.

Quince minutos entre ridículas explicaciones de Estados Unidos, gritos y tocaciones hacia Dinamarca, y Noruega siente que explotara. Sí, pero solo porque no deja pasar tal tipo de comportamientos, ya que son tan... irritantes.

Frunce el entrecejo, y su hermano es el único que se da cuenta del cambio en su cara, o tal vez el único que le presta atención a él. Relaja el ceño y queda nuevamente con la cara de pokér.

"_**Danemark**_**, creo que cuando termine la reunión podríamos... ir a divertirnos**" Maldito francés, ya entiende porque Inglaterra le odia.

"**Claro, ¿Porque no?, seguro nos divertimos mucho, **_**Frankrig**_"

Jodido idiota.

Era una indirecta tan estúpidamente directa que, incluso siendo el danés, era obvia la doble intención.

Golpea las manos contra la mesa, ocasionando que todos se queden callados y miren su tranquila cara, Noruega, luego de eso, se para, da la vuelta y sale de manera pacifica, dejando a todos en la sala sorprendidos, bueno, todos menos Islandia, quien nota la razón para salir de Norge, y el islandés sonríe levemente, su hermano si que es celoso.

* * *

Dios. Ya no tendrá derecho a hablar de orgullo.

Esta sentado en algún lugar de la casa de Estados Unidos, quien auspicia la reunión esta vez; a simple vista impasible, pero si alguien se molesta en mirarle los ojos, tras la capa de hielo, hay confusión e irritación.

"**Noruuu~ Is me dijo que te viniera a buscar**" Y llega el idiota molesto, ¿Cómo es posible que le encontrara? "**¿Qué te pasó, Noru?**"

"**No es tu problema, anko**"

"**Vamos~ Cuéntale a tu mejor amigo Dinamarca, sabes que me preocupo por tí**"

Y el noruego le lanza una mirada envenenada, de nuevo.

"**Mi estúpido problema eres tú, idiota, tú y ese francés**"

Dinamarca comprende, por una vez en su vida, y en su rostro aparece una sonrisa boba y altanera.

"**Nee~ Noru, ¿estás celoso?**"

Al menor las mejillas se le ponen de color rosa pálido, casi imperceptible, y lanza un bufido más molesto que avergonzado, camina hacia Dinamarca y le toma por la corbata, y cuando este piensa que le ahorcará, se acerca aun más y de manera impulsiva le besa en los labios, sin soltarle en ningún momento, marcando un ritmo fiero y controlado. El danés, sorprendido, trata de seguir el ritmo, pero demasiado pronto se queda sin aire, ya que le había tomado por sorpresa, aun así el del broche parece no querer separarse, aunque esté ahogando al otro.

"**Tienes formas bastante interesantes de quitarme la respiración, Noru**" expresa entre jadeos forzosos, una vez el otro lo suelta.

Y el noruego se vuelve a acercar, esta vez tomándole por el cabello, pero no le besa, sino que susurra contra la boca de Dinamarca.

"**No estoy celoso pero, me perteneces,** _**Danmark**_"

Y el danés sonríe, es lindo que Noru le diga que le quiere, aunque sea de esa forma tan extraña. Y piensa que no le molesta en lo más mínimo ser de Noruega mientras el otro también le pertenezca.

* * *

_**N/A:**_

Eh... ¡Hola! bueno, no se que poner aqui, creo que fue demasiado Ooc de parte de ambos, y eso no me dejo conforme a pesar de que es lo primero que publico aqui, aprovecho de decir que no me manden a la horca en seguida ¿si? *ojos de cachorro abandonado en la lluvia(en el caso de que no funcione imaginen a Isu poniendo ojitos)*, porque pretendo mejorar.

Sé que seguramente es uno de los fics mas fail que hayan leido, aun asi, quiero que me envien sus opiniones o criticas, las agradeceria con toda mi alma Q.Q

Y no, este no iba por Sn Vale, pero aproveche la oportunidad.

Si, soy bien cursi ¡A mucha honra! :okayno:, pero ahora si que no sé que mas escribir.

Asi que supongo que solo eso.

Ciao~ Besos, Abrazos, Amor y paz~

Y Feliz San Valentín Atrasado, espero hayan comido bastante chocolate ^-^


End file.
